An alternate beginning
by Perfect Malfunction
Summary: Chloe and ALek's story all over again and with love, drama, tragedy and of course...SEX  Who would Alek be without it?  Rated M for Violence and vivid Sexual intercourse
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERES! This is my FIRST fanfic on this website so don't be harsh cuz I know I'm not a great writer. I AM A HUGE HUGE fan of TNLOCK [especially Benjamin Stone;]. What am I forgetting…oh yeah:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine lives of Chloe King in any way; if I did, Brian would be gone**

"Mom, I'm leaving," I called as I slipped out the front door.

"Love you," she called back.

"Implied," I sang, firmly shutting the door behind me. Amy, my best friend was already parked outside, ready to leave for our favorite spot to meet Paul there.

"THERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" she squealed, jumping out to hug me.

"Whoa, calm down Ame; it's not my birthday yet."

"It's _almost_ your birthday. It's tomorrow." She argued, pushing me into the passenger seat of her car.

* * *

><p>"So meet us here at seven and we'll have dinner—"I interrupted her.<p>

"Amy, Amy, Amy—were you not listening to what I just told you? I want to do something DIFFERENT for a change. BE _DIFFERENT_."

"So what do you want to do then?" Paul interjected; both him and Amy were looking confused.

I just smiled. "Let's go clubbing."

* * *

><p>"<em>Chloe! We can't just <em>go _clubbing! We're still minors!" _Amy's words lingered in my mind. But I didn't care. Like I said, I wanted to be different, take some risks and not just be mommy's protected little girl.

And Amy and Paul, like the friends they was, came with me.

"Chloe," Amy hissed. "What are we going to do? ID, remember?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some people leave through some kind of back door. I winked at my friends and started making my way to the door. Once again, my loyal friends followed.

We were finally in. And the inside looked amazingly fun. People were dancing, drinking…grinding. It looked wonderful. And then we ran into this really hot guy.

We locked eyes. He grinned, obviously appreciating my clothes. I had worn a tight miniskirt and tank to emphasize the hot night, but I hadn't realized until now that it went a little low, boosting my cleavage and the skirt hiked up at the side. I grinned back.

"Hi."I started, hoping the guy was nice.

"Hi...I hope it's not rude or anything…but you look kind of young." He looked curious.

I hoped my lilting voice didn't give me away. "Don't worry, we-we're over eighteen."

He nodded smiling. "Good to know…you're supposed to be over twenty-one." Oops. My bad.

I looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't tell anyone."

He just winked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

I laughed. "Dance with me." I pulled him closer.

"Why not?" he smirked, but it was sweet anyway.

We danced all night, finally getting out for some fresh air.

"Wow. Just…wow." He said entangling my fingers with his. "I've never seen such a wild girl."

I stopped walking and looked at him curiously. "No one's actually said that about me before."

He laughed incredulously. "No one? You're lying. You're just too-too adorable and hot."

I just had an urge to hug him so I did. "Thanks." I made to pull away but he held on.

"You know, my brothers place is only a couple blocks away…" he whispered.

I smiled sweetly up at him. "Unfortunately, I'm not that wild—yet."

"Yeah, I didn't think you were that type…hey, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not over 21 either. I'm eighteen."

I raised my eyebrows. He certainly looked over 21. "Then I guess I have to let you in on mine. I'm only sixteen."

His eyes widened, then relaxed. "Good, I thought you might be older. Will you maybe give me a call sometime?"

I grinned and handed him my phone, peering in on what he entered. "Xavier…I like the name."

He winked. "Then let's hope you like the face that goes with it."

I snapped a picture. "I think I do. See ya." I walked past him, only to stop as I made a split-second decision. I quickly retraced my steps back to where he was and pressed my lips to his. My arms went to the back of his head and his arm went to my back pressing me closer as a tongue peeked into my mouth. It felt so so sweet.

We finally broke away, gasping. I touched his face tenderly. "See? I knew I was missing out on something." He just stood there in shock.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride? It's kinda cold out." I giggled; it was smoldering outside.

"I kinda like it. It make me feel…alive."

Then I walked out, leaving him to his thoughts about me. But who's to say that I didn't have my own?

**And there you go, chapter 1! It's a bit longer than I expected but, its only better for you . So I'm expecting some reviews. Here's how it works:**

**1-2 reviews: I don't update**

**3-7: Gimme about 2 weeks**

**8-11: I week**

**12-13: A few days**

**14+: You'll get it the next day and I will be SUPER happy**

**But remember, I will expect more as I progress in the story. And sorry, Alek will appear in the next chappie…I KNOW U ALL LUV HIM SO REVIEW FOR HIM IF NOT FOR ME ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**My, my, aren't you lucky? I got seven reviews on less than twelve hours after publishing so I'm really really happy. So, on to business: I got a couple things to make clear—**

**There might be a lot of dialogue mistakes in the story cuz my memory's not that great but I'm trying to improve it by watching the episodes over and over again**

**I just LOVE these two scenes(the Xavier scene and the alek flirting scene) **

**There will be some tweaks in the plot—you know without Chloe falling for Brian (sorry but he **_**will**_** be there)—after chloe finds out abt the Mai and stuff because, I can't just totally rewrite the TV show. Well I can and every scene will be in order but there'll be a bunch of scenes in between that I hope you'll enjoy ;]**

**Hopefully this will be a long story and will get lotsa reviews—first story, I WANNA KNOW HOW THAT FEELS—and I will be able to extend it past the finale. So keep your fingers crossed.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK**

"Amy! Wait up!" I rushed over to Amy's side.

"Oh! Hey Chloe!" She said a little too brightly. But I was in too good of a mood to care.

"Where were you last night? You just left me there," I didn't let her talk, "Which I totally forgive you for because I just had _the most amazing night of my life._"

Amy looked puzzled. "Because we left?" we came to a stop at the end of the staircase.

"No," I stood by, waiting for a couple people to pass and showed her the picture of Xavier on my phone. "Because of him! We danced together _all night. He kissed me!_" Amy's eyes widened. "We kissed each other! It was so sweet. And it's crazy because yesterday I said I wanted it to happen and then it did. Well, I kinda made it happen which kinda made it cooler!"

"_Oh My Gosh_! Chloe! I can't believe you kiss—" she stopped talking abruptly, looking behind her. Ugh Alek Petrov AKA the school basketball sex god was coming our way. She fixed her top. "Look perky. Hottie coming at ten o' clock."(A/N: sorry Idk wat she actually said here)

I sighed but resumed my original topic. "Okay that's _your_ crazy obsession, not mine. I still can't believe I actually did it." Alek bounced the ball off the wall aver my head. I ignored him as he continued to do it. "You would have been so proud of me. I just walked right up to him and—" I caught the ball over my head, rising to meet him as he came over.

"Hey jocko. Do you mind? People are _trying _to have a conversation here. Go play "_Look at me" _somewhere else." That said, I turned and threw it. The ball soared—I was kinda proud I could throw like that—until it fell in the garbage bin.

I stared in shock. Well, not just me, the rest of the hallway was too. There was whispering.

"You did NOT just do that." She accused disbelievingly.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I think I did. Let's go." I pulled her hastily along with me to class.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and I walked wearily out the door. There had been too much whispering and staring at me throughout the day and frankly, I've never been one for much attention. Not that kind anyway. I was almost to the front gate when Alek rose up to meet me. Right in the middle of a empty hallway. Just my luck. He rested a hand on the wall next to us.<p>

"That was _very _impressive. Maybe you could show me some of your moves sometime?" He asked, drawing closer.

I backed away, saying hastily, "N-no moves. Just a lucky shot, that's all."

But it only made him come closer, "I wasn't really talking about, the basketball."

_Of course he wasn't. Stupid, stupid Chloe_. I mentally smacked myself. I looked up at him, sarcastically smiling. "Subtle."

He grew even _nearer_, if that was even possible, placing his hand on my crotch to pin me against the wall. Fuck. I felt myself tremble in response to his intimate touch. _Was he always this hot?_ No, no, no, NO Chloe! He is NOT hot.

"I wasn't trying to be." Alek said huskily and leaned in close.

I pushed him away slightly. "Um, you haven't talked to me in like two years. Let's get back to that." I offered hopefully.

But yet he leaned in again, taking a deep breath, nose in my hair.

_Wait, did he just smell my hair?_

"You smell very…very good." He smirked. _Smell?_

"Okay, crazy non-sequiter man, it's called bathing…try it." I retorted awkwardly. _Smell? I smell good? _

He looked at me, his head cocked. "Why are you giving me such a hard time? _Chloe King?_" Somehow the way he said my full name gave me a thrill. But I shook it off. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Believe me, if I knew it would have this effect if would have _never _touched your ball." I hurriedly offered an explanation. I bit my lip. "Don't say it, don't say it."I chanted under my breath as the full realization of what I just said hit me.

He chuckled, that signature smirk sliding onto his face. "I think we're going to be very, _very_ good friends." His lips drew closer and closer to mine.

"ALEK!" We snapped apart. At least he did; I was up against the wall. It was Jasmine. The beautiful cousin of Alek. He looked at her, distracted, and I took my chance.

"Um, well, nice chatting, this was fun. Let's try and never do it again." I rushed off to work.

* * *

><p><em>I stared after Chloe as she hurried off. Seriously, that girl! She doesn't give a shit about me. Yet it's not that that makes me want her though.<em>

_But I have some kind of attachment to her. But obviously, it's not reciprocated._

_But that throw…it was virtually impossible for a human. Was she Mai? If she was I would be overjoyed. But Mai or not Mai, I ached for her. Her luscious lips, that amazing smile, and that killer body. I wanted it all._

_I was so close to kissing her. But then Jasmine interrupted, reminding me she might not be Mai and I could have killed her. I would rather not have her than having her gone from my life._

_Listen to me! When did I turn into such a cheesy prick?_

_Oh Basset, what was she doing to me?_

**Happy with this one? Cuz I'm happy I got it done. Oh and Alek POV is in italics. Sorry it might be a little short but hey, you got another chapter in the next day. SO review or else you know wat happens. And let me say,**

**I LOVE BENJAMIN STONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey Y'all! Okay, I'm kinda being a little nice because I only hav 12 reviews for 2 chapters but Imma upload anyway cuz I'm so nice and you love me like that . So please please give me at least more than twenty reviews for this chappie.**

**And thank you to Alanna-Banana1987 and Twilightfreak28 for their constant reviews even tho it was only two chapters **

**And also as a answer to summer mosabbeh: **_**I know that it is just like the show: I kinda wanted it that way**_

**So here is the next chappie hope you like:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK**_

My heart was beating fast as I walked quickly to work. And no, not because of the walking. Because of a hot sexy Brit boy whose ball I threw in the garbage. Did I mention he is the sexiest guy in school? No? Well HE IS.

No, no, no, no. Chloe stop it. He is neither hot OR sexy…except for those perfect abs that show clearly through a thin v-neck—nonono; NO MORE THOUGHTS ABOUT ALEK! I strutted inside my workplace, mumbled a quick "hey" to Lana, and headed over to the changing rooms to fold clothes.

I can't believe I was thinking about him like this. I'm no different than him than those slutty fan-girls that would do anything to get him in their pants. Well I hadn't started until he had touched my crotch so suggestively. But still, I'm Chloe King, for God's sake, I'm not like other girls. I hang out with crazy Amy and comic book Paul. I furiously folded shirt after shirt until someone's voice interrupted me.

"Excuse me, can I just get an opinion?"A guy with short brown hair and sparkling eyes stood next to me. See! Why couldn't I think that way about someone like this? It just doesn't make any sense. He slipped on a kitty hat. Honestly, it looked a little dorky, but a kind of cute dorky. The kind girls love. So I told him it looked great.

He grinned. "Thanks. I'm Brian, by the way." He held out a hand to me.

"Chloe. And before you ask me anything, I'm still in high school." I shook the offered hand.

He looked surprised. "Really? You look somewhat…older."

"Thanks, I guess?" We made it over to the counter. "Oh, and flattery gets you no discounts. This is a second-hand shop as it is."

He faked disappointment. "Aw, then I guess all I can do now is ask this lovely high school student out for coffee later."

_He couldn't be—could he? Yes! He's asking me out!EEEEEEKKKK!_

But it was all in my head so no one could hear me.

I composed myself. "Sure. Friday at 4?" I replied confidently.

"See you there. Chloe King." He winked and left the store.

I should have been happy, elated. But somehow, his use of my full name didn't thrill me as Alek's did. Meh, must be imagination. I think I have a lot of it recently.

_**That's it for Ch3. I know, very very very short. But I'm gonna post the next chappie like a little later so dont be disappointed. Remember, I wrote it like this for a reason.**_

_**Alek in next chapter ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I was walking down the park alone at night, reasons unknown. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and push me against a tree. I struggled, but the grip was too strong, so instead I looked into my attackers face. I gasped, recognizing it immediately._

"_Alek!"_

_He smirked. "The one and only. Now, I believe I have some unfinished business with you. All of you."_

_The last three words were said with so much force, I realized what he meant immediately. Quickly, he kissed me, slipping his tongue in before I could protest. Not that I would anyway. It felt way too sweet and nice and lustful._

_Before I knew it, I had let out a moan. I didn't care; the park was empty. But he chuckled, a deep one that made my insides quiver. _

"_I see, you're a needy one, eh?" he teased in his accent that made me melt. "Okay, then, I'll help you."_

_With that, he snaked his hand under my dress—funny I didn't remember wearing it—and into my thong. He stroked the outside as I trembled in his arms. His touch was lovely but I wanted more. I showed him so by grinding myself against him, his clothes, hand and my panties the only thing keeping him from coming inside. He chuckled again._

"_You shave…I like that…" He murmured as I blushed._

_Without warning, he thrust a finger inside, making me gasp. He thrust in and out and soon I was bucking my hips for more. Another finger was added to my delight. And soon he added a third, making me writhe in ecstasy. He swirled them around and then his thumb reached up to rub my clit furiously. I almost lost it._

_When I almost climaxed, he pulled out, his fingers glistening with my juices. I whimpered at the loss._

"_patience" was all he said as he placed me down on the ground._

_Swiftly, he pulled my panties off and my dress up. His mouth replaced his fingers at my entrance. I shuddered involuntarily; he was making me feel too good. The tongue swirled expertly over my nub and flicked inside quickly. At the same time, he shoved a finger inside again. That's when I climaxed._

"_ALEK!" I screamed as I cummed straight into his mouth._

I shot out of my bed, breathing heavily. I glanced down at my shorts. They were damp.

Fuck…I just masturbated thinking about Alek.

I got up cursing to go take a shower and wash the wretched white stuff of me.

Dear Lord, how was I to face Alek today?

* * *

><p>School passed by quickly considering the fact that I hid every time Alek came around. I skipped work too, calling in sick. So now I was just walking down the little woodland area trying to convince myself that I did not masturbate because of Alek.<p>

I heard a crunch and whirled around. Something black appeared and vanished before I could see its features.

I couldn't shake the ominous feeling I had. Like something was about to happen and it would be BAD.

I did the only plausible thing. I ran. Away from the dark shadows following me, which I was pretty sure of now. And I ran right up that tower place that was in town. I couldn't remember the name and now wasn't really the time to care.

I reached the top fairly quickly, only to realize that I had hit a dead end.

Shit. I peered over the edge to look at the street for anyone following me. But then I heard a voice and whirled back around.

"Goodbye, _CHLOE KING." _A man pushed me off the top.

I was too shocked, even to scream. So I tumbled down. All the way down to the street. And then, everything was black… and red.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey told you theres another chappie. So here it is. Finally I got around to the smut. SO sorry if some of this content offends but this is MY story so it will be written how I like it. And sorry again if its short. Will do longer chapters from now on. But I really wanted you to get this chappie. <strong>

**SO PLZ R&R.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey Y'all! Okay, I'm so so so sorry i haven't updated but honestly I haven't had time and there simply aren't enough reviews for me so please review and I am updating right now so be happy! :) The story might vary from the show a little now.  
><strong>

**Oh and PM works too. Also, I will answer to any reviews using my pen name so if you guys have any questions at all please ask  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK**_

All I remember was that my head throbbed painfully. And then, pain was gone. My eyes snapped open. I wasn't dead—I knew that much but I don't know how I'm alive. I remembered the man pushing me off the tower…so how did I survive? I shook my head and pushed myself effortlessly from the ground. Too many questions and too little answers. I started walking along the street again when that feeling that someone was following me came back again. I went quickly from a walk to a sprint, my heart hammering in my chest.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me into the alley. I made to scream but they covered my mouth. I struggled fruitlessly against my captor.

"Chloe." That soft British accent whispered urgently.

"Alek?" I stopped struggling. This situation seemed a little familiar…or is it just me?

"Chloe, we _have_ to get you somewhere safe. Can you trust me? Just _please _follow me." His hand tugged and I went along quietly, not struggling. Something in his voice told me not to do anything and surprisingly, I listened.

I was brought to an expensive apartment. He produced a key from his pocket and let us in. And despite the situation, I couldn't help but notice the thinly-knitted royal blue v-neck showed off his upper body perfectly and how his utterly kissable lips pursed as he thought.

"All right," he finally said. "Valentina." He called into the neighboring room.

A sophisticating woman emerged looking mildly surprised at my presence. "Alek? Who's this?"

"Chloe King." I introduced myself quickly. She looked at Alek.

"The order was following her." He said shortly. _Order? What the hell's the order?_

She nodded tartly and motioned for me to sit down on the couch with her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: yea sorry I kinda didn't wanna go through the whole Mai and Uniter explanation part and you probably know what happens so lets just skip)**

* * *

><p>Alek and I walked back in silence.<p>

"Hey, you're not _mad _or anything right?"

"Why would I be mad?" He looked at me curiously.

I shrugged. "You just seemed that way."

"I was just thinking."

"Oh." Back to the silent mode.

* * *

><p>I was sprawled out on my bed, you know, just thinking. About me, Alek, the Mai…Alek more than anything. I guess he was more than just a playboy. I sighed.<p>

"Thinking about me are you?"

I shot up. "Alek? How'd you get in?"

"Window." He said bluntly, moving over to me."Hey, no one's at home. Whatdya say? Let's have some fun."

I would have been mad but now…what the hell!

**OOH! Whats gonna happen next? Sorry this was short and mostly filler. After this will be way diff than show. I just needed it outta way. There will be smut after smut after smut ;). Stay tuned! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it is: Some of the smut you've all been waiting for =) Yep so this is warning and the main reason for M rating so watch out;)And if ur one of those who are easily offended I suggest you dont read this and the next chapter :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK**

Alek smirked. "Liking your outfit."

I looked down. "Oh shit!" I was wearing just my bra and one of those skirt things that really don't qualify for a skirt. They're the type that if you bend over the tiniest bit, people would catch a nice view of your ass. But hey, its what I wear to bed. And plus I was changing into a t-shirt but my phone rang and then I forgot all about it.

"Don't be sorry." Alek said huskily, face to my ear. He kissed down my neck. "You're turning me on." He kept kissing downward and stopped at the valley of my breasts. "What size?"

I blushed and muttered, "C."

"Well, they look like they're about to pop out. Not that I'm complaining—it's a great view—but may I suggest a bigger size?" he taunted. I blushed harder. He touched my cheek. "You look adorable when you blush."

And then he kissed me, a soft, chaste kiss it was. Until things got heated. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, not bothering to ask. His dominant side was appearing and shamefully, I liked it. I let out an involuntary moan. I was pushed against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him smile against the kiss. "Eager, aren't we?"

I ignored him and grinded myself into him. He groaned softly and started grinding back. "I could ask you the same thing."

His lips left mine and kissed my breasts through my bra. They were light butterfly kisses; but just to save time to unclasp the back. It fell uselessly to the ground and he was back to going hardcore. HE sucked them one at a time and a hand went to the other. I was moaning harder now.

"I'd say it's time to go lower; what do YOU think?" He asked, his lips curving upward.

"I agree, but I'll do things MY way." I said and pushed him slightly off of me so I could get off of the wall. He looked a little hurt but the look was gone once I kissed him again. I slid my hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles. Guessing what I wanted him to do, he pulled it off quickly, momentarily interrupting our kiss. I resumed the tongue battle with him eagerly, running my hands up and down his chest. My lips followed my hands; my mouth took my hands place on his nipples, gently sucking and nipping. He was moaning now in intense pleasure. I found his lips quickly again, this time pressing up against him as close as I could, my breasts running down his chest as I grinded him up and down. I felt the bulge in his jeans grow bigger and bigger against me, straining against the denim. I grabbed it and rubbed softly.

"Chloe," he groaned. "You can't imagine how that feels."

I smiled to myself. I was a novice in all this while for him…let's just say that he has the name of the school sex god for a reason. I unzipped his jeans and pulled his underwear down. His manhood sprung to its full length. I was a little surprised at how big it was.

"Impressed?" Alek chuckled.

"You bet I am." I ran my finger softly along his length. "Impressed with me?"

"You bet I am." He copied me. "You _are_a virgin right?" He asked doubtfully.

"Why would you ask?" I was puzzled.

"You're so…skilled. You've done it before, haven't you?" I detected something other than curiosity in his voice. I didn't understand.

**Alek POV**

She was the perfect girl. Beautiful, a killer body, and the best personality to match. Everywhere she touched felt alive and aroused.

"Impressed with me?" she asked, smiling, but I could hear the real curiosity in her voice, the want to be reassured.

"You bet I am." I copied her. But I couldn't help wondering. "You _are_ a virgin right?"

"Why would you ask?" she looked confused.

I struggled to find the right words. "You're so…skilled. You've done it before, haven't you?" I admit, I was scared that someone else would be her first. I would be jealous beyond reason and would want to rip whoever it was to shreds for even touching her that way. Because I love her. Yes, I'll admit it. I've fallen in love with Chloe King. And now I was in this situation. The kind I had dreamed of so many times with Chloe.

"Nope never have. You'd be my first." I felt relieved and joy—so much joy. "That is…if you want to have sex with an inexperienced virgin like me." She added shyly.

It was ridiculous. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with her instead of a slut? I could name a million reasons why. But the first was that _she_, no one else, was the one I loved. And God she was beautiful. I could name more than twenty guys from school that wanted to shag her—not that I liked that, but I'm trying to prove a point. And not to be all lustful, but from the looks of recent events, she's _amazing_ in bed. Well, we weren't in it yet but soon, unless she wanted to do it right here.

"Of course," I groaned huskily, her hand was still in motion on my little friend. I saw her smile and then all I saw were spots. She had dropped to her knees and taken me into her mouth. That hot, red little mouth of hers. Her head bobbed up and down, deep-throating me. I was in heaven. But it was time for me to take charge again. Lustfully, I grabbed her head to stop its motion but kept it on my dick. Her eyes looked at me. All I did was start pulling out slowly, relishing the feel of her tongue running down it. And then I slammed it back in. She looked surprised but caught on quickly; receiving every thrust I gave her.

My senses were messed up as I stood there face-fucking her. But soon, I decided to try something different. I led her to the bed quickly—but nothing was really fast enough—and pulled her on top of me on the bed. This time though, she lay on me, sucking me off as her legs straddled my head. I relished the fact that she wore nothing under her skirt. Evidently she had forgotten. Her sweet heaven was right in front of me and I reached my tongue out and gave her a lick. She froze for a second but continued; a sure sign for me to continue. I sucked at her perfect folds over and over, swirling over her pearl. She tasted like honey. I grabbed her ass and squeezed it, all the while licking her inner thigh and the nether lips. I felt her hands on my balls grasping them gently. I was close to release but I wanted it at the same time as her.

I went bold and dared to peck my tongue inside her. I felt her moan around my cock. I went on, sticking my tongue inside and tongue-fucking her rapidly. In addition, I stuck a finger inside her, twirling it inside. Damn, she was tight. I wonder how it would be to have that tight hole clamping around my cock. Just thinking that made me cum right there. But not yet. I added another finger and then another, making them dance inside of her. I touched her flower, I was sure of it. I heard her scream as she gave me one final deep-throating and go limp. Her sweet, sweet juices flowed into my mouth as my cum filled her. I let my breathing even as I heard hers. She crawled weakly off of me and lied down next to me. Damn she looked sexy, some of my cum dribbling of her chin.

Amazing. That's what tonight was. But I wasn't satisfied, oh no. I needed to be inside her, fucking her until she screamed delightfully for more. So I told her.

"Chloe, let's have sex."

**Phew. That's done. How was it? You likey? Comment for more cuz I am in the mood for more smut stories. I worked pretty hard on this so please like 11 reviews or you wont get the next one :) **

**I love u all for following this story and sorry for the long wait**

**-ChloexAlek4ever-  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Chloe, lets do it." He says, towering over my naked body.

My eyes widen; I hadn't planned to go all the way today. But with my pussy dripping with my horny juices and Alek's throbbing penis, could we really stop?

"Why would I say no?" I grinned at him. He smiled back at me before leaning down to kiss me hard. We fought savagely for dominance but Alek, with his enhanced Mai strength obviously won. My hands reached up, tracing the hard muscles on his stomach. Then they moved upward to clutch at his hair, pushing him down on me so her could feel my breasts on his chest. I could feel his erecting poking my leg.

One of his hands reached down and plunged inside me. I wanted to scream with pleasure but his mouth was on mine, preventing any sounds but my moans. Alek's lips moved to my left nipple, sucking hard as his other hand pinched the right breast. I was shamefully groaning his name, screaming for more when he hit _that_ spot.

"ALEK!" I screeched when I felt his fingers curl up inside me. "More…MORE."

"Tell me what you want," he ordered, squeezing my boobs.

I couldn't speak.

"I said, tell me what you want!" he growled, thrusting his finger sharply. I gasped.

"I need you inside me. Now." I whispered, pushing myself onto his hand.

He smirked. "Alright then. I'll tell you what I want." He put his lips on my ear. "I want you tight little spot to squeeze my cock so hard that I'll cum on the spot. You think you can do that?"

I nodded weakly. The dirty words were just adding to my wetness.

"Well, then, I guess we can start now." His British accent stirred my blood.

He positioned himself at my entrance and his eyes were wild. But they softened just a bit on me. "Are you sure?"

I smiled at him sweetly. "Of course."

"Then get ready; this might hurt a bit." He swiftly pushed himself inside with unimaginable speed, breaking my hymen.

My scream must have been so loud. Pain shot through me. Alek kissed me and softly murmured encouraging words to me. He waited for me to adjust to the pain.

When it was almost gone, I nodded for him to continue. He started with little thrusts at first and I wanted to cry because of the pain. But then he pulled almost all the way out—I was somewhat relieved—only to slam it back in forcefully. But any pain that I had felt immediately washed away into pleasure. It just felt so good.

"Damn, Chloe, you're so tight." He grunted. "It feels _amazing._"

But soon, it wasn't enough and I started bucking my hips for more."

I heard a chuckle. "Well someone's eager." I ignored him.

"Shut up and just fuck me."

"Your wish, my command." He bucked with every word. Every buck he gave me earned louder moans from me. I tried to keep quiet for the neighbors, but its really hard when there's a ten-inch cock in your pussy.

He reached down and rubbed my clit vigorously, driving me insane. A few more thrusts and I would be done. Three, two, one.

My voice was broken as I screeched. My juices flowed out of me onto him. He gave a growl, emptying his cum into me. I trembled as I felt him fill me up. He pulled out and rolled off me.

I was exhausted. I smiled at Alek before drifting off into sleep. Had I been awake, I would have heard him say a sweet, "_I love you Chloe. I just wish you knew that." _But I guess fate doesn't want it to play out that way.

**Finally I updated. I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating for over a month. In truth, I totally forgot I had this story because I have Quizazz and I was creating stories on that. And when I finally came back to this website because I had time because I was sick, I saw how many reviews there are. 60! Thank you guys SO much. And sorry if its a little short. I just wanna get this part done with. **

**AND PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS NEXT PART IF YOU LIKE MY STORY AND WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**If you want to read another story of mine, please go to my page which will be posted on my profile and go to the created section to read my Harry Potter stories. And if you want, create an account and follow me, I'd LOVE to read any stories of yours and talk to you and there is a lack of TNLOCK stories so one of you could create one. ****After creating an account, just go to my page on Quizazz and comment on my wall and tell me that you're from fanfiction and you like my story and I'll reply. So if I get at least FIVE of you to do this (and only if I i get 5+ people) . I will do the next time I don't need any comments unless you wanna tell me what your username on quizazz is. OK? THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>

**PS: Im not trying to torture you guys or anything, but I really want to have more of a motive to update and it'll be fun to have new quizazz friends**


	8. Chapter 8

I was in a meadow, playing with all the little fairies. One little blond one said,

"Chloe, Chloe love, wake up. We have school."

I blearily opened my eyes to see black ones.

"Alek?" I murmured.

"The one and the same," he chuckled. I sat up.

"What're you doing in my bed?"

"Might want to look at your body." He smirked as I scrambled to cover myself up. My face flushed as I remembered the events of last night. _We had sex._

"Don't." Alek reached out to pull away the covers. "I love the view."

I glared at him. "Did my mom come back?"

"Nope." He shook his head cheerfully. "If you want…we could skip school and have another go? He offered suggestively.

"Nah, I'll pass." I got up with the blanket to pick up clothes and go to the bathroom. "I have date today."

"With who?" Alek only sounded mildly curious. I don't know why I got irritated. Did I _want _him to be jealous or something?

"This guy I met on Wednesday. I promised him coffee today." I finished dressing and stepped out. "Let's go."

The rest of the day at school, I could feel his eyes on me during class, at lunch, and even at PE. There was something off about him; but I just couldn't place it. Amy and Paul were as close as ever—did I mention they're dating now?—so I was just like the third wheel. For once, I was eager to go to work, where I could daydream and actually be myself.

This season was all about being "sexy", so we got a bunch of old revealing clothes, like the one people wear to clubs and all that. I was folding one of those tops that cut open in the middle and was netted when I felt a voice at my ear.

"You know, you'd look real nice in that." Alek picked up a very, very short miniskirt. "It would look perfect with this."

"Alek, you know I'm at work."

"I'm just a customer," he replied smoothly. I sighed and continued folding.

I heard the door of the shop open and looked up. In came Brian, wearing the kitty hat and all. He looked around, finally spotting me. I swiftly moved away from the revealing clothes and pretended to start folding the jeans.

"Hey Brian." I grinned at him.

From the other side of the shop, I heard Alek mutter a dark, "_That's _him?"

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as ever." Truthfully, I don't think I _wanted _to go for coffee, but really wanted to test Alek's reaction. But when I'm in my right mind, I don't think I would ever let myself believe _that_.

**Alek POV**

"Nah, I'll pass." Chloe said. "I have a date today."

I froze. A _date_? But I thought we—we had—

I tried to mask the emotions I felt.

"With who?" I asked coolly, when in reality I wanted to tear whoever it was apart for asking her out.

"This guy I met at work on Wednesday. I promised him coffee." She answered. So she refuses me for _two years,_ but accepts this guys offer right after she meets him? And he's human, no doubt.

I don't know _what _possessed me as to follow her to work in the afternoon, but I did. I wanted to see for myself the guy Chloe wanted. What did he have that I didn't?

When "Brian" comes in and says a quick hi, I can't help but to mutter a dark, "_That's _him."

He wasn't half-bad as a guy, but obviously I'm better. I'm hot, I have that adorable accent, a killer body, and I'm amazing in bed—and this exactly is what turns Chloe off, my cocky attitude. Heh, _Cock_-y. Yeah I'm just being my perverted self. But what's more, I'm Mai. She can never actually be with that human, but me, I can stay with her for eternity. I know, sappy, but that's what Chloe does to me.

The date is just a coffee at the local Starbucks but it kills me inside to watch them chatting happily. He says something funny and she laughs—a full-blown laugh that I have never seen 'till now. My heart was burning for her and she had no clue.

I blew a breath of relief when they said their goodbyes and Chloe starts on her way home. I growl softly at the longing looks Brian throws at her retreating back and I want to pounce on him, but what would Valentina say?

I make sure I'm in her room before her when she opens the door.

"Hey, how was your date?"

"Good I guess." She glances at me with a meaningful look that I can't place.

"So you like him?" I hid the real curiosity in my voice.

"Yeah," my heart shattered. "but he's not really my type. He's super nice and all, but that's it. I don't feel anything with him." She finishes bluntly. At those words, my heart soars, rebuilding from all the pieces it was broken into. I try to push back the grin making it's way to my face.

"Alek, can I tell you something?" she asks, looking at me intently.

I nod slightly, a gesture for her to continue.

"Alek I—" Was she going to say she could see me anymore? Or that she hated me? I calmed myself down to listen to the rest of her sentence.

"Alek…I think I may love you." She finishes, with something like shame on her face.


End file.
